Dream Log
by WolfxSoul
Summary: I have a lot of dreams that I remember. Here are some of them.
1. Chapter 1

So you may be wondering what I'm rambling about. Well I'm going to start this little blog or whatever about my dreams because well I just remember them very well sometimes. Warning most of them have anime or video game themes. So at this moment this is just a list I made of dreams. But later I will do more in-depth dreams. I will say sometimes I can remember more than one dream I had in one night. I sometimes have dreams where I am me, or a character from a series, or a character I made up.

No idea when these were:

Camping with Ace, Alice, and Julius. Disguised as a male for some odd reason which I believe may have been to escape Joker.(All Heart no Kuni characters)

Mason (my cat) teaching me chess

Being Nel Tu (Bleach) running away. Then falling down rabbit hole.

March 21

Milk (my best friends nickname) coming over and getting mad that I had a monster

Two different dreams same night. Different class adventures one to California other to Ireland

Ghost of lady who misses husband.(not sure who was who)

Being Nel Tu (Bleach) in the future.

Mar 24

Snow Villiers (Final Fantasy XIII) as a good friend

A doll horror movie becomes true (no idea apparently a nightmare maybe?)

Knocking out Brooklyn (Beyblade..) with beyblade and try to wake him up. He was awake the whole time. Had Kassie and Miranda(friends) in a small computer lab at school. I was embarrassed. Reading the rack. (don't ask)

June 15

Joker proposed to me *(Heart No Kuni****Warning, he is in alot of my dreams...alot)

June 18

Ichigo (Bleach) proposed to me Lord of the ring tattoos happen (from When All Is Lost story)

July 6

I owed a bakery then candy store. Shizuo (Durarara) was there.

Alice ( American Mcgee) was looking for her rabbit. ?

Toshiro (Bleach) saved me from many creepiers. *i owe him my life

Many Sebastian (Black Butler duh) butler dreams.

So here it was and there will be more to come so if you want a laugh stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

Night of September 16

I or a character whom I played in my dream was apart of this Valkyrie group on earth. Joker {both White and Black} fell in love me and he was like the king of this vast kingdom. Used all his powers to catch me. Dream start I was traveling through the forest with my horse when suddenly I was surrounded by soldiers. My people came and had a verbal fight. They were saying the soldiers had no right to capture me and took me back home. Then the dream flashes to the Valkyrie home where they are about to do a ceremony to ask the gods and goddess what to do. My mom was the leader so she was at the altar and I was behind her holding items used in the ritual. The ground started to shake and we knew that it was Jokers soldiers that were coming. This dragon that was sleeping at the altar woke up and my mom told me to escape through the water ways. I jumped in the water while everyone was screaming. I grabbed the dragon and he started to swim to the gates. The dream flashed to both Jokers standing in front of a huge screen with the image of the fortress under attack by his men. White stressed to make sure that I was alright and that nobody would hurt me. Black just stood there. The dream went back to me and the dragon trying to find an open water gate. Once we did we swam through but found soldiers waiting at the other side. soon we were surrounded and the dragon died, meaning that my mother was killed. I was so distraught so they dragged me and the dragon to the altar. I only saw a little bit more before I woke up and at 9 something in the morning with things to do I decided to get up.

Night of September 17

I was trying to get Lady Gaga's autograph. After I did my brother left me in another town and I had to find my way home. Nobody seemed to care about me. I had a lucid moment where I was like "so i'm having one of those dreams where nobody cares about me. fantastic." i was pissed and tried to walk along the highway to get home. there I got hit by a car. Stupid bastards.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a fancy one.

September 21 night

Alright so I, my character, is a Dullahan like Celty from Durarara. Also includes characters from Dirge of Cerberus. I was sitting in a classroom when suddenly I see the Tsviets walk by the window. I ducked by the window and covered myself in a blanket and someone from my class joined me. Rosso the Crimson enters the room and starts to shoot, but not hitting anyone. But then she starts killing the "infected" kids. She walks over to me and is about to kill me when I believe she notices something strange. She tells me to get up and something like reveling my secret. So I take my head off and show that I am a Dullahan. Everyone is scared but understand and I somehow scared Rosso away. I use awesome transforming powers of clothes to change into the bodysuit Celty wears and I pick up a helmet(Celty's also because it is freaking awesome and I would totally get one). My head gets stolen by someone so I summon my horse motorcycle. (My head likes to rip off stuff.)I chase the person but encounter Nero the Sable. I try to summon my shadow scythe(I'm so sorry Celty!) and he tried to use his powers but our powers were negated by each others. So I drove around him and tried to get away but he chased me. I found an old sewer like pipe that is kindof like the one in Final Fantasy 13. I drove my way through there and came to a city like Nautilus(Final Fantasy 13 again). There I meet Nero again and he seemed really interested in my powers. I didn't want to deal with him though to I escaped again and continued in my search for my head. I didn't get to finish the dream because it was time to wake up. Too bad, I almost had my head. I do remember typing really fast on a PDA ( like Celty, god my head is such a rip off. Lets just say that I was Celty in my dream)


	4. Chapter 4

so a few nights ago i was having a nightmare. so my body jerked myself awake. then when i went back to sleep I was still having the nightmare so I awoke again. This time while falling asleep, just as I believe I was going into the 3rd or 4th stage I kept jerking awake because somehow I kept thinking if I fall asleep on my back, that I would have the nightmare. In the end I had to turn onto my sides, which wasn't as comfortable as my back to sleep that night.

This reminds me of when as a child that, when I would have a nightmare and I would go to my parents room, I had to sleep facing the door or I would proceed to have nightmares.

Another fact is that I used to believe that it was strange that people slept the whole night through because, even as a child, I believe I truly never had a full night without waking up.


End file.
